Friend
by Anagata
Summary: They are just a friend. MaeIso. Possessive!Maehara. T


"I'm asking you as a _friend_ , Isogai." Maehara's frown deepened and he looked intently at Isogai.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Maehara."

The boy with blonde hair groaned with annoyance. Beside him, Isogai bit his lip and avoided Maehara's gaze.

Maehara just can't to handle his act when he felt anger flood his veins.

An awkward silence settled over them. Isogai don't understand what he had done that coused Maehara so angry like this. The day just start peacefully and they talked much before.

... Or Isogai just like 'stone' so he don't realize his fault.

Considering a time, most of class E student probably headed home by now. Except Isogai and Maehara.

Now, Isogai found himself cornered in corridor by Maehara.

"Isogai." Maehara said, breaking into the silence. "Don't let anyone _fucking_ touch you in ways more intimate than friendship." Putting hand on the wall over Isogai head, and leaned closer. He captures Isogai's earlobe between his lips, "unless I say they can."

"W-What—Maehara!" Isogai looked at Maehara in surprise, flinched clearly uncomfortable. God damn hoping his face isn't red.

The _Cassanova_ just leans in to brush his lips over the curve of Isogai's neck. "You are mine." He whisper weakly, "i don't like to share."

Isogai confused, "so… is it means that you won't let anyone to touch me easily?" Finally he realized what his fault.

Oh. _Oh_.

Maehara just got jealous.

Looked annoyed because Karma laid even a finger on Isogai—just pat him on the shoulder when they did a shooting practice.

"You're a fast learner. You know and understand what I mean." Maehara attempted a smirk.

"…Possessive. What the hell, Maehara! We just a friend…"

"Yeah. We just a friend. A friend until you wear a white dress in our wedding day. A friend until I crush you on our bed. A friend until you kisses me along night. A friend until you just stares at me and don't let me to have an eye to everybody except you. A friend until we have a child. A friend until God decide to separate us." He growls, pulling back to glare at Isogai face. Mouth slightly open as if to say something again.

But, Isogai place a finger to his lips with smile. "Enough, you asshole." Then Isogai can't resist a soft chuckle. And Maehara just stare.

In the distance, the sun casting a warm orange glow over class E building. Too much tension in the air around them. Tension of love—yeah.

Maehara covered Isogai's mouth with his. The kiss was thorough anyway; melting. He keep leans more until Isogai is trapped between his chest and the wall. Isogai don't move, haven't been doing anything, have no idea to respond.

They're in the middle of corridor. Too dangerous.

Ah, damn. The kiss getting wet—a passionate kiss. A red flush crept up Isogai's neck. He tried to pulled back, "w-wait, Maehara. I think you should stop… Ah—shit."

Maehara pulled away. His lips were wet.

Isogai growled. It really wasn't his fault that being pressed against Maehara was making him sort of dizzy.

"How was that?"

Isogai bit back a moan when he felt Maehara's hand slips beneath his uniform. Maehara's hand feel cold and dry. It trace a line across Isogai's stomach.

And Isogai just answer with a shiver, and whisper, "Stop it… nghh... will you?"

"Stop? What's wrong, Isogai?" Maehara splayed his fingers on the flat, muscular abdomen. "What you're worry about?" His gaze glanced up to look into hazed gold orbs.

"You sound drunk and act like a fool. What if Koro-sensei find us like this? He can get back here to take something of his in stuff's room."

Maehara sighed, tried to understand. He pulls back and pins Isogai's wrists above his head with left hand.

"Ok… I will stop. But let me kiss you again before i take you home." He tilting Isogai's chin up so Mehara can reach his lips, tongue probing inside.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **They are just a friend.**_

 _ **They make their own romance.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

I'm from Indonesia **.** I just want to show that Maehara isn't prince of NTR. MaeIso is real. Hwahhaahahahaha. Most of authors from Indonesia liked to make him to get friend-zoned—including me, lol. This is my first posted fanfic in English, so comments are appreciated!


End file.
